Adjusting the level of tension in a belt, such as an automobile belt, is generally accomplished by using a leverage bar or some other type of device to force a generator or other belt-driven device in a desired direction to increase the tension level in a corresponding belt. While forcing the belt-driven device in a desired direction, a clamping bolt or other type of fastener is tightened. The tension on the belt is then checked and the procedure repeated until a desired or recommended level of tension in the belt is obtained. Normally, the procedure must be repeated several times to obtain the desired or recommended tension level. Additionally, at least two people may be required to perform the procedure.